Fallen Heroes
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: Back on Puckworld a corrupt council is in charge of the world now. The Mighty Ducks turned into rebels to fight them but many have died, including the leader of the rebels, Wildwing. Now a new leader has taken over. Story told from Mallory's point of view... of course. MM/ND
I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Big thanks to Brave Kid for the coming up with the name for this story. :)

Fallen Heroes

He was dead.

Her leader, her captain, her friend was dead. A lucky shot had hit him in the chest. Wildwing, the leader of the rebels on Puckworld was dead. Her heart broke at the news of another fallen comrade... no family member. Grin had been the first to die, then Tanya. Now Wildwing had joined them and she had not been there. Not for one. Why? Because she was on the other side of this war. She wanted to be with them, they had asked her to come but she couldn't. Her family was here. Her father the General of the military only had her left. Her mother had died in the war with the Saurians. He had been alone for years with his grief. Grief over a lost daughter and a murdered wife. When she had come back he had been overjoyed. She Couldn't leave him, he had been barely holding on before, it would have destroyed him to have his only daughter taken again by war. So she stayed out of it and stayed with him only for him to die at the hands of none other than Nosedive. Yes, Nosedive had killed her father. He killed him because the lucky shot the that killed Wildwing had come from her father. That was two years ago and she didn't know what had become of Nosedive or Duke. Most likely they were still fighting for the cause, as she should have been doing.

Now she was kept close by the Council, a prisoner. They wanted her close in case she could be of use. She was one of the famous heroes that drove Dragaunus off planet. So she had her uses. The Council... they were scum. She would do nothing for them. They're greed was the reason Wildwing and the others had rebelled. People were suffering from the aftermath of the second invasion, living in broken homes, barely able to feed themselves. While the council was sitting pretty in their large homes. They didn't suffer like everyone else did and they did nothing to fix the economic situation. They did nothing because it benefited them to do nothing. Any good members of the Council died at the hands of Dragaunus's drones and only the corrupt where left. She begged her father to fight with her friends but he wouldn't listen. She should have left with Wildwing when he asked her to come with them but she couldn't and here she was, alone and in invisible chains. She didn't know who had taken up the mask and Wildwing's mantel as leader but whoever they were, they were ruthless and calculated. The council was losing badly, they were getting desperate.

As much information as possible was kept from her by the council and to make sure she didn't just suddenly disappear, they kept and armed 'guard' with her at all times. In actuality, they were her prison guards. The council control everything in her life. What she wore, when she ate, when she slept, everything.

They had apparently struck a deal with the new leader of the rebels and Mallory was apart of that deal. It wasn't until the day she was to be presented that she found out what the deal to stop the war was. An alliance was to be made with her marriage to the new leader. Turns out she was the bargaining chip that they had hoped she would be. Dressed in a flowing light blue dress, she was escorted to the council chamber where her future husband awaited her. The only reason she was doing this was because the people who were already suffering were suffering even more because of this war. It had to stop. She was willing to sacrifice her freedom to make that happen. She couldn't save the world from Dragaunus only to turn her back on it now.

The doors were opened for her and she walked in to find many were gathered there, both the rebels and the republic. At the very end of the room stood who she assumed was her future husband. Her stomach burned with anger at seeing her late friend and leader's armor adorning his broad shoulders. The pompous bastard! Her nails dug into her hand as she clenched her fists in anger. This drake was actually taller and brooder then Wildwing had been and that was saying something. He had long blond hair that went to mid back, tied up at the nap of his strong neck.

"Ah your future bride is here." The lead council member announced raising his hand to Mallory, beckoning her over. She sneered at the councilman and approached slowly but froze when the new leader turned to her. She could see the side of his face covered by the Drake DuCaine Mask. Finally those red eyes fully faced her and narrowed on her. She narrowed her eyes back and stood her ground. "Isn't she lovely." The councilman asked, hoping to please the rebel leader. Mallory glared over at the councilman, making him take a nervous step back from her. If she could have killed this man, she would have done it a long time ago but they didn't trust her so if she were to step out of line her guards would deal with her. "Please Ms. McMallard come closer, he won't bite." Mallory refused to step forward and the councilman nodded to her guards behind her. One shoved her forward hard. She stumbled a moment but turned and punched the guard in the face, knocking him to the ground. The other guard aimed his gun at her and everyone in the room tensed. "ENOUGH!" The councilman yelled. "You are not to harm her! If he can't take a hit from a woman for god shakes..." Mallory turned and spit at the councilman's feet, she hated being treat like she was helpless because she was a female. She was a warrior dammit! This kind of sexist crap wasn't a problem until after the honorable council was destroyed. "She may require some lessons in manners from you." The councilman looked to the rebel leader.

The leader just glared at the councilman from the side of his eyes. Slowly he walked up to Mallory, towering over her. She didn't back down. Studying her for a moment he made no move to grab her or turn away. Instead he brought his hand up to his face and removed his mask. Mallory watched stoically until the mask revealed his face. Her jaw dropped and her stance tightened from shock. It was Nosedive.

Gone was the young, happy, care free duck that she had known and fought beside on Earth. In his place stood a grown man, cold and cruel. A man that had brought this wicked council to their knees and demanded they agree to his terms. A man that they were so afraid of, they complied with his wishes and even made a contract to forge their safety. His eyes traveled her form. His eyes which used to be so soft and warm, we're hard and cold as they took in his former teammate and daughter of his brother's killer. The look he gave her made her heart break, he acted like he didn't know her. She'd rather him shoot her in the heart and get it over with then treat her like this. The mask was in one hand and the other hand was in a fist. She found much to her dismay that her head didn't even come up to his shoulders! He really did grow up, he was taller then his brother had ever been. Mallory stood her ground and stared up at him, not backing away. He had a long scar that went down the left side of his face, going over his eyebrow and under his eye, then stopping at the center of his cheek. He studied her for a moment longer then started circling her like a shark in water. Once he finished he nodded to the council and walked out, leaving her standing there with a pleased council. 

…..

She was practically thrown into a large bedroom fit for a king. Angry at being manhandled she was about to turn and give the guards a good dress down only to pause at the sight of Nosedive and Duke standing there with the doors closing behind them. Nosedive turned to Duke and nodded, who nodded back and disappeared into the shadows of the room, making his mysterious exit. Turning his attention back to Mallory, Nosedive again slowly circled her, inspecting. She wanted to cry at the stress and the strangeness of it all. He still hadn't said a word to her and it was driving her mad.

"Nosedi-"

"Don't say my name. " He interrupted harshly.

Mallory closed her mouth and waited for him to speak but he didn't, instead he removed piece by piece of his armor. Mallory watched him nervously. "Are planning to kill me for what my father did?"

"No." He dropped his chest piece to the floor and took his shirt off.

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"No."

She took a deep breath as he stood behind her. She could feel the heat from of his bare chest on her back. "Do you hate me?" Her voice shook as she ask this question. He didn't answer and that made her nervous. His hands were on her shoulders and suddenly he pushed her dress off her shoulders and down her body before she could stop him. She gasped and covered her breasts with her arms while he let her dress slip off of her body and onto the floor. His strong hands then grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from covering herself.

Mallory felt panicked. This was Nosedive! Did he honestly want this? Or was this forced on him like it was on her? "You don't have to do this off you don't want to. Nether of us do." She said trying to make him see that this wasn't necessary. He took her chin in his one large hand and made her look at his face. For a moment his eyes studied her, searching for something. Then he took his hand away and put it on the back of her neck, pushing her down onto her hands and knees. He got on his knees behind her and pushed her long hair over her right shoulder so that he could see and feel her body, then entered her slowly. Mallory gasped at his invasion. She grabbed his hips that were behind her to push him off but he was a power house, trying to move him was like trying to move a one ton boulder. No matter what she did she couldn't have stopped him, even with all of her fighting skills. She knew she would never beat him in combat now and she had no right to refuse him anything at this point. Not when her father had killed Wildwing. She even hated herself for this. So if this is what he really wanted then she would give it to him. Submitting she let him take control of her hips. His long hair came out of its pony tail and it fell around his face, creating a golden curtain that caressed her back with every thrust. His body moved over hers, caging her under him. One hand moved up the front of her body and settled in a lose hold around the front of her neck. With his hand gently holding the front of her neck he pulled her up with him and pressing her back into his chest. His other hand was pressed into her flat stomach, feeling her strong muscles there. The position was intimate and passionate.

Mallory closed her eyes and fell into a downward spiral of pleasure.

…..

While Mallory and Nosedive were busy. Duke had been given an important mission by his young leader.

Quietly Duke slipped from room to room killing the corrupt council members in their sleep. Leaving only one left. Nosedive wanted to deal with him, the lead councilman, the one that had been holding Mallory hostage and had given her to Nosedive as a bride to stop the war. This duck had ordered their leader's and friend's death. He had ordered Tanya's and Grin's as well. Duke wanted to kill him for Tanya but Nosedive had more right to that honor then he did. So Duke made due with the other rest of the corrupt council.

The one eyed drake waited in the hall for his young leader to show up from his activities with Mallory. Nosedive was in love with Mallory. It was no surprise to Duke when he had demanded Mallory's hand in marriage to bind the contract to stop the war. The only reason they did it this way was because they had no guarantee that Mallory wouldn't be killed if the corrupt council realized that they had lost. So making them think that a contract had to be made was necessary to make the council feel safe. But they never had any intention of sparing the council. They had dug their graves the moment they killed their teammates and used Mallory as a bargaining chip. Nosedive had been pleased but angry when the council had given Mallory to him. They were only too willing to give Mallory against her will to someone to benefit themselves. It was just another nail in their own coffins.

The door to Mallory's room opened and closed quietly and Nosedive walked down the hall with pants and a utility belt on. His chest and face were still sweaty from being with Mallory. "He's all yours." Duke, had his arms crossed as he watched Nosedive nod and walk down the hall and into the councilman's room. He did not want to be in that councilman's shoes when Nosedive got in there. The kid wasn't squeamish about blood and guts. Not anymore. Not after everything he has been through. Nosedive could tear this guy apart with his bare hands if he wanted. Duke stayed where he was and waited for the screams to start. No sooner had that though crossed his mind he heard screaming and the sound of breaking bones.

…..

In the late of the night, Mallory awoke to being alone in the bed she and Nosedive had shared the earlier that night. Feeling where his body had been resting, she found the spot of cold, indicating that he had been gone for a while. The sound of someone entering the room caught her attention and in walked Nosedive, only wearing his pants and utility belt. The doors closed quietly behind him as he approached the bed. Seeing that she was awake he paused at the large sheer curtain surrounding the large canopy style bed and studied her reaction to him. Mallory just stared back, wondering what he was going to do. He moved the curtains aside and climbed onto the bed getting behind her, she watched him curiously until he grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards him.

"Please I want to see you!" She looked over her shoulder at him. He paused to watched her a moment, then pushed her on her back and entered her. Mallory wrapped her legs around his waist and helped move her hips with his. Her nails dug into his wide back, clinging to his powerful body that was rocking her into bliss. Nosedive's breaths picked up speed as she gasped. He slowly lost himself in her, unable to think about anything but the beautiful woman under him that he had sought after since his return home.

"Say my name. " he whispered. Finally speaking to her for the first time since she had seen him.

"Nosedive." They grew more passionate as the night went on.

…..

Something was tickling her face. She opened her sleepy eyes and took note of how comfortable she was. Pushing the hair out of her face she realized it wasn't her hair in her face. Curling up into the warmth around her back she pressed back into her future husband. His one arm was draped over her arm and his fingers were intertwined with hers, their hands resting together in front of them. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder and found him already up and staring at her. "Have you been awake long?"

He shrugged his shoulder while he rested his head on his other hand. "For an hour." Turning around to face him, she released his hand and pressed her front into his, wrapping her arms around his chest. He pulled her close and rested his head on top of hers while she snuggled up under his chin. He smirked at her cuddly mood and rubbed his hands along her naked back.

"Where did you go last night?" She asked curiously.

"Hn... I'll explain later. Right now... I'm just enjoying being with you." She nodded and didn't question him further. Nosedive looked out the window, the sun streaming through it had awaken him early and he had been eager to see his lover sleeping in his arms. Out before him lay a Puckworld in need of repair and it's people in need of guidance. His mission wasn't over yet.

Fin.


End file.
